Portable electronic devices are universal. Besides mobile phones, many people have smart phones, tablets, ultrabooks, laptops, electronic book readers, media players, video gaming consoles, health/fitness monitoring devices, etc. Even more interesting is that wearable computing is an exploding at a rapid pace. Wearable technology is related to both the field of ubiquitous computing and the history and development of wearable computers. Example of wearable devices include glasses, watches, clothing, accessories, anything wearable on a living being and in some cases devices implantable on a living being. In some cases, the electronic device is at least in part implantable on a living being, e.g., healthcare-related electronic devices. With ubiquitous computing, portable and wearable technology share the vision of interweaving technology into the everyday life, of making technology pervasive and interaction frictionless.